rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Game
Luna Game battled Cupcakes in Cupcakes vs Luna Game. She was played by SuperThingsOnCups and Justin Buckner. She also battled Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack and many other creepypastas in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 50. She was voiced by Stephanie. Information on the Rapper: Luna Game refers to a series of short, simple 2D platform video games that appear to be simple platformers at first before locking up and presenting the player with creepy text and images. It is designed to prank players similar to the Scary Maze Game. It features creepy images of My Little Pony characters, and eventually freezes up the player’s computer. On April 3, 2011, the same day Luna Game was first published on Equestria Daily, site founder Sethisto announced that he would not be accepting any more submissions from YoYo Games, or any other type of game that requires a download to play, and that games of the sort were banned from the site. He went on to apologize to "anyone that was exposed to the Luna." He also said that links to games on sites like Newgrounds, deviantART, etc. were perfectly fine. Lyrics: Cupcakes vs Luna Game: Verse One: Welcome to the Luna Game, prepared to be played You better get out, or it'll be your time to pay I'll make you weep to sleep, so you can't even speak Then I'll leave you like Rainbow Dash, chopped up and deceased Don't go to bed, you'll be thinking of me Come out, don't be shy, there's nothing scary to be seen Now give up you psychopath, you'll be freezed soon Cause when you get kicked to the desktop, you'll be kicked to the moon! Verse Two:(as Creepybloom) It's Applebloom, you should be scared right now! Coming in with tons of jumpscares making your heart give out I'm haunting while I'm taunting, you'll never win the game Cause I'm taunting while I'm haunting, you'll always remember my name This isn't over Pinkie, you would never go to sleep Your torturing will be over when you rest in peace I'm gonna end you Pinkie, now this is your time to pay This battle is like the game BECAUSE THE END IS NEIGH!!!!! Verse Three: When I scare you, you'll be like “B-But why?” I can't believe I'm going up your sorry ass, Pinkie Pie Verse Four:(Both) OH GOD! OH NO! Verse Five: I'm down, I cannot get up But when I do... YOU ALL WILL BE DOOOOOOONNNNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Epic Rap Battle Parodies 50: Verse One: You'll hear the trotting of your doom, the galloping of your death soon, Except this time it ain’t a game, I’ll be the princess of a Blood Moon! It’s the Queen that leaves even Pinkamena scared to death, Let’s see you try to clop after witnessing this JPEG! Verse One(as CreepyBloom): Prepare to be kicked to the desktop, here comes Creepybloom! It won’t take five games to turn this loon to Happy Appy-juice! My rhymes will buck you hard, haunt you Equestria Daily! You’ll be spammed and deleted, cause The End is Neigh! Trivia: In Epic Rap Battle Parodies: *This is the first My Little Pony Character to appear in a Epic Rap Battle Parodies (Bronies doesnt count because are just fans of MLP). *The picture at the end of Luna's verse was drawn by Stofferex. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 3 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Cupcakes vs Luna Game Category:Luna Game Category:My Little Pony